


No one else

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Faith challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one else

Riley had asked her once how many crosses she owned. Buffy couldn't tell him. There was the heavy silver one from Angel and the little one with coloured glass that Merrick had bought her when he discovered she didn't have one of her own.

Webster had said people had thought she was some kind of religious freak. But this wasn't Anita Blake; her crosses worked even though she didn't believe in the God they represented.

With all the people she had been too late, too slow or too weak to save, she didn't have time to blame anyone but herself.


End file.
